The Vitamens
by Dolphin02
Summary: In the mirror, staring back at her, was a girl with long green hair, clear green eyes, and angled, sharp features. Drew found that her own bust had definitely filled out, and everything about her was feminine. "WHAT!" Drew's shrill voice shook the house. "I'm a...a girl?"


**AN: This is so weird. It was a struggle writing this, but I was happy with the end result! I mean...I feel like I progressed as a writer when I wrote this. This was a request from Obelisk, and it was a strange request that I have not considered before. I hope you guys like it...and if not, then...well, oh well!**

* * *

"Andrew! Come here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Drew frowned at his high-pitched voice, but shook it off and sauntered through the bedroom door, but he stopped in shock when he saw May.

"What the hell!?"

"I know!" May snapped, her voice much much deeper than normal(Or should I say his?).

Because standing in front of Drew, was a male version of his girlfriend(his boyfriend?). Short, shaggy brown hair fell into bright blue eyes. A soft chin supported a heart-shaped face, bulging muscles and sculpted cheeks and nose topped it all off.

"You look in the mirror yet?" May asked, his(?) girlfriend.

Drew spun around in shock, nearly stumbling over smaller, more dainty feet. "What the fuck!?"

In the mirror, staring back at her, was a girl with long green hair, clear green eyes, and angled, sharp features. Drew found that her own bust had definitely filled out, and everything about her was feminine.

"WHAT?!"

Drew's shrill voice shook the house. "I'm a...a girl!?"

"Yeah, and I'm a boy..." May grumbled.

"How do I change back?!" Drew screamed, grabbing at his now long hair. "I don't want to be a girl! I don't understand how this happened?"

"I don't know either, don't scream, it hurts my ears," May growled. They both stared at each other in shock at the noise.

"What." Drew blanched. "We need to fix this! As fast as possible! I refuse to be a girl longer than I have to!"

May rolled his eyes, groaning. "Yes ma'am. Augh, that sounds so weird."

"I know, right?" Drew asked, batting her lashes lightly.

"Surprisingly, that was actually really adorable," May mused, his eyes bright with interest.

Drew flipped her hair arrogantly. "Yeah, I know. I'd do good as a boy, or a girl!"

May snorted, and turned around. "Whatever Drew. Remember yesterday? That woman sold us the vitamins?"

Drew looked confused for a second, before the memory flooded his head. "Oh! Yeah!"

"Yeah," May nodded sullenly, his hand gripping the glass bottle tightly. "Read the inscription dummy. The fine print. We both should've. Otherwise, we could have avoided all of this. Such stupid mistakes. Utterly stupid. I can not even believe that we did this!"

Drew focused in on the Nutrition Facts, and her green eyes went slack when she read it. "WHAT!? How did we not see this?"

"I know!" May said with a huff, his eyes rolling. "I mean, we were so oblivious!"

 _There is a 100 % chance that you will change genders after taking this medication, but you will be a lot more socially acceptable. :)_

"We need to go back to that lady and put her in her place! And we need to get an antidote! She must have one! I refuse to be a girl any longer than I have to!" Drew said angrily, stomping through the house and yanking her jacket on. "Come on!"

"Come on what?" May asked, reluctantly pulling his own jacket on.

"We're going to the old lady's house! I demand retribution! This is NOT okay!" Drew cried, stomping her foot with indignation.

May huffed and walked briskly through the house, grabbing the key while he was at it. "Already then, hurry up Slowbro!"

Drew shot him a dirty look and stuck out her tongue teasingly before swayed out of the house. May sighed. "Of course he...I mean, she's getting into her new form! Arceus, at this point when we get there, he...er, she will probably refuse to switch back! And _she_ wants retribution."

Drew spun around to glare at May. "Honey, are you coming?"

May wrinkled up his button nose, before moving his feet a little faster on the sidewalk. "Alright, alright I'm coming."

As they walked, hand in hand down the road, May's face pink with embarrassment, a few men that have never noticed the pair before wolf-whistled loudly, making call-me gestures and smiling widely. Drew ate it up, trying to be as sexy as possible in her new body, experimenting and acting strangely.

May just sighed deep in his throat, tightening up the taut muscles on his arms. They rippled with his frustration, but he didn't say anything, just eventually reaching backwards and dragging Drew along to the old woman's house for the cure.

When they got to the door, May jabbed his finger angrily against the doorbell while Drew flirted and flaunted his new feminine side.

The slow footsteps were absolute torture as they waited, and when the door slowly creaked open to reveal the gaunt old woman, she grinned toothlessly at them, but her eyes were alight with mirth. "Swo?"

"I want to change back." Drew said meekly, her enticement had all but disappeared after all the flirting and flaunting she had done.

May growled deeply. "I want to change back! How could you have not warned us?! This I'm sure is illegal. But if you give us the antidote, I swear we won't report it!"

The woman hunched her back over even more, before looking up with bright eyes. "Swo you wanth anthiwote? Sowwy. Doan esist." Then she slammed the door shut.

But a few seconds later, she creaked it open again.

"Annn. I doan git anyone da vitamins. Juss da special ones."

May exhaled all at once, his eyes darkening in anger. "What!? HOW DARE-"

Drew shook her head and tutted. "Oh come on May! You can't tell me you don't like your new body!"

May blanched. How right he was. Drew indeed didn't want to give up his feminine side!

"We really can't?" May asked, his bottom lip trembling. "Change back I mean?"

"Of course we can't, didn't you listen to the lady?" Drew snapped, swaying her hips sensually with a large smirk. "We are stuck this way. And you better start getting used to being a boy darling, because I am getting into this! I mean, damn! I did not know this was hiding under all of that!"

May groaned deeply, rubbing at his unfamiliar face. "Great."

"You know? I think I'm coming to terms with this," Drew said brightly, waving at those same boys with a sly smile. "It's quite fun!"

"Yeah, I think you are too," May commented with annoyance. "You do realize we're technically still dating? So flirting with those other guys...is wrong?"

"Hey," Drew shrugged.

"Look, I'm just testing out the waters, ya know? I still love you," she offered. "I just wanted to get used to being a girl...in case we got stuck like this!"

"No I think you just enjoy the attention. A lot." May said dryly, his fingers clasped tightly together. "And now that you get even more attention from the guys, then you did the girls, you don't want to let go. You didn't even try and fight the old woman that she needed to have a cure. And what does she even mean by 'special ones'? Do you think she thinks we're meant to be this way?"

"I dunno," May shrugged, acting all cool and nonchalant all of a sudden. "Say May, why don't we get ice cream?"

May glared at her, gritting his teeth in anger. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this right now Drew? Because we're dealing with some real life BIG problems right now!"

"I know!" Drew shrieked right back. "I know May! I'm not stupid!"

"If being a girl makes you act like this, then yes, you are being stupid!" May retorted angrily.

"Did you just call me stupid?" Drew asked, her voice with a dangerous edge.

May shook his head with an exhausted look. "Okay, whatever. I did not. I said you were being stupid. But whatever, maybe...maybe we should just both just calm down, what do you say?"

"Whatever," Drew pouted, turning around and purchasing an ice cream cone. She licked it tantalizingly, and May averted his eyes flushing a deeper pink. "Please stop..."

"Why?" Drew said confidently, licking it again.

May shook his head. But with another clench of his fists, he groaned before swooping in and kissing the girl-version of Drew.

The first kiss they shared as different genders.

It was surprisingly...mind blowing.

Somehow, May's rougher, more-masculine lips pressed hard against Drew's girly, soft lips, and it just worked...

May groaned again, but it was from the sweet pleasure, rather than the sharp, nagging annoyance of Drew.

 _Hmm. Maybe I can make this work..._ May thought slowly, enjoying the kiss as his fingers wrapped around Drew's hair.

Drew smirked against May's lips, and laughed on the inside. _Gotcha._

* * *

 **AN: I'm so glad I'm done! So relieved! ;) I hope that was frisky enough...cuz I'm not getting more into it! I'm already embarrassed enough! :)**

 **-Ange**


End file.
